Vampire sorcerer
by Kath3445
Summary: Darren wakes up in Camelot and is framed for murdering people. But it is not Darren there is killing. But who is?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story takes place after the last book The saga of Darren Shan and around season 3 ofMerlin.**

**I do not own Merlin or The saga of Darren Shan.**

**Darrens pov.**

It is white.  
It is all white.  
Everything around me, is plain white. There is no sound or smell. It is weird.  
I suddenly see a purple vortex, appear right besides me. It begins to drag me into it, like a big animal devoring its prey. I trash and scream for help. But there is nobody around to help me. I am all alone screaming and fighting for what might be my life. But the vortex wins and devores me whole. Then everything becomes dark.

**No ones pov. At Camelot.**

Arthur stormed out of a council meeting. Cursing and growling in frustration. Somthing was killing his people by sucking them dry from blood, and he did'nt have the smallest idea of what was doing it. Why would a murder suck its victim dry from blood, was it not enough for it just to kill.  
He slammed the door to his chambers after him, at the same time he frightened Merlin, who was whashing the floors. Merlin looked up at Arthur and could immediately see that somthing had gone very bad at the council meeting. And Merlin being Merlin, asked about it.  
"What is wrong Arthur " Arthur looks down at Merlin a little suprised as if he had not expected anybody to be in his chambers. But the suprised expresion is gone as fast as a ligthing and is replaced by a frustrated scowl.  
"What's wrong Merlin, what's wrong, I'm gonna tell you what's wrong. Some sick lunatic is killing people here in Camelot, and if that is not enough, he also sucks them dry from blood. What kind of crazy person does that? "  
"What if it's not human, but a creature" Merlin suggest.  
"We know it is a human. There was human footprints besides all of the victims" growls Arhur. Merlin looks down, and thinks about what Arthur said. He looks up.  
"But what if this creature can change or does look like a human?" Arthur thinks about but then brushed it of. "Dont be ridicoulus Merlin. Of course it's a human" even with that said Merlin is'nt sure about it. Arthur walks over to his desk and sits down, he looks down at some document. Merlin finnish washing the floor.  
"If thats all?" Merlin asks. Arthur does'nt even look up.  
"Yes that is all Merlin, you are free to go" and then he waved Merlin off.

Merlin hurries over to Gaius's chambers, and rips the door open. He sees Gaius bent over a dead body, examine it. Merlin walks over to Gaius's side.  
"Do you know what did this?" he asks. Gaius looks at him with concern.  
"No, I dont know, but its deffintly not human. Look there is only two scars at this body, one here at the neck, it is quite deep, so I think it was from there the blood had been sucked out. And then there is this long scratch at the cheek. It's the same with all the bodies, and the cut at the neck is so perfectly cut, the creature that is doing this must be doing it for a living"  
"I guess we need to do a little research, to find out what kind of creature we are dealing with"  
Gaius nods, and then they bgun to read in all kind of books, that they think has the information they need.

In the forest close to Camelot, appeared there a purple vortex. Out of vortex came an unconsius boy. The vortex disappeared and the boy laid still on the forest ground.

**AN: first chapter finnished :-)**

**I will Update as soon as I have some ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Au: So it has been a while since I posted a chapter on this story, and I'm sorry. I will from now on post at least one chapter each week. Let's get on with the story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own neither Merlin or The saga of Darren Shan.**

**Darren's Pov**

The ground is soft, but cold. I think, that I can hear Mr. Crepsley begin to wake. I know that he at some point is going wake me up, but I'm exhausted and don't feel like I have slept at all, so I don't want to get up. I lay for hour without Mr. Crepsley waking me up. I lay for two hours and then three. Is he not going to make me wake up? This is weird. I open my eyes, and see no one. No Mr. Crepsley, not even our bags or anything. Then it hits me, my memories come flooding back to me. Damnit, how stupid can I be. He is not here, and he is never going to be. I look at my surroundings, I don't know this place. I remember the vortex, is this Mr. Tiny's work? Is he to blame? I get up, dust the dirt away from my trousers. But it's not really getting off, I give up, it doesn't really matter anyway. I look around me, if some of my stuff should have made it with me. Then again, that wouldn't make sense. Still it would have been amazing to have my diary.

I try to find my way out of the forest, when I fall over something. It's big, maybe a dead animal or something? I didn't see it probably. My hands got a few scratches, when I fell. I go back to the dead animal, out of sheer curiosity. It becomes clear, when I look at it, that what I thought were an animal, is in fact not. It's a human. What is a dead human doing here? I examine the body, and realize that the human didn't die a natural way, the familiar marking scar at the victim, makes it clear. A Vampaneze is the killer, but why make bite marks at the neck? That is just ridiculous, it makes it look like the vampires in horror stories. I can't think of any reason to do this, he killed the human anyway, so why make it look like this? I lift the body and finds a place to bury it. After I had buried the body, I made the signature salute for vampires.

"Even in death may you be triumphant" Even though this person wasn't a vampire, I still think that he deserved a proper funeral, even it's only me, a stranger, that made it.

The forest is big, every time I think, that I have found my way out, there is only trees in my sight. They are and standing very close together. The trees are standing close, that I sometimes have break a few branches, to get through. My legs hurt, and I'm terrible thirsty. I have to find a city soon, or later. I'll just have to find one, and would love it to be in a few hours, minutes, rather than days.

**Camelot No one's Pov.**

The kingdom is in a riot, nobody felt safe, as more dead bodies is found each day and always more than yesterday. Prince Arthur tries to calm the people of Camelot down, by setting more guards out on night patrols, but all his work is in vain. Because they found a dead soldier today, laying on ground, with his limps sticking out in different direction than they are supposed to. The soldier is carried in and laid besides the growing line of bodies. This is too much, he thinks, there is no need for this massacre is there? Who could have done all of this? Arthur goes to Gaius chambers, hoping that the physician has any news on the killer's species.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is the third chapter, and I think I'm finally beginnig to go in to a routine with this story. Hope you will like it, and on with the story we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither of Merlin or The saga of Darren Shan.**

"Gaius are you certain that this is, what did you call it?" Arthur asks.

"A vampire sir, it's a human who has a cursed cast upon them. Neither dead or alive, and they feed upon human's blood." Gaius says and looks troubled at the next question that Arthur asks.

"Does this vampire need to feed on a human every night?" Arthur crosses his arms.

"No, in theory no. Therefore, it's troubling, maybe there are more than one, a lot more. Because one vampire wouldn't need to feed every night and not this much, well that's in theory. We don't know enough about these creatures to tell for sure." Gaius ends with pointing at the one book, that they got information from, to show Arthur that there only were two pages about the vampire.

"Okay, I will tell the guards about what creature it is that they are up against. We will start the search for it right away." Arthur is about to exist the physician's chambers, but Gaius stops him.

"Sir, the vampire can't stand the sun, and will not be out in daylight right now, it's probably hiding somewhere dark."

"Thanks Gaius, I will remember that." The prince says, and turns around to ask Gaius something. "Where is Merlin? I haven't seen him the whole day."

"I've send him out to get me some herbs. " Gaius says, and goes back to his work.

Darren's pov.

Holy paradise, this is annoying. I had no idea that the sun could be this annoying. I almost miss being half vampire. I'm sitting under a trees root, and hiding from the sunrays. The tree must have fallen, and taken Its roots with it, under a storm or something, and I can't express how happy that made me at the moment, when the sun began to shine. I don't understand, how Vachna could stand going around in the sun as he did. Crazy old vampire. I sigh and leans against the roots. The boredom overtakes me, and I fall asleep as soon, as I've close my eyes.

I wake up, by the sound of someone approaching. I bolt up, and listens to the footsteps, while trying to figure out where they are coming from. It sounds like there is only one person, probably not a threat, but you can never be too sure about that. I move slowly up to the end of the roots shadow, and looks out for the approaching person. There is no one in sight, but then why did I hear footsteps. I try to pin point the footsteps, but I can't hear them anymore. I tense up, and make myself ready to run, even if it means I have to be burnt by the sun.

"Hey what are you doing down there?"

I spin around fast, and sees a young man, maybe around the mid-twenties, with blue eyes, and wearing a blue shirt, a red scarf and a brown leather jacket. He doesn't seem like a threat, but there is this aura around him, it reminds me of Mr. Tiny, and that is enough reason for me to be wary of him. He can apparently feel my hostility, because he puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender and smiles.

"Hey I'm no threat. "

I shake my head, where is my manners, why so judging. I extend my hand for him to shake.

"My name is Darren. May I ask who are you." I give him my best smile, and god that hurts, it has been way to long since I have smiled. When was the last time? I can't remember, maybe around the time I met up with the cirque the freak for the last time, when everything still was slightly okay.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Merlin. " Merlin shakes my hand and smiles. "It's nice to meet you Darren."

"Likewise, Merlin"

**AU: Hope you liked this weeks chapter, I will now go on to write the next. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: SO here is the next chapter hope you will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of Merlin or The saga og Darren Shan**

Darren's pov.

Merlin apparently lived in a city called Camelot, and was happy to show me the way. Camelot, it sounds familiar, but why? I had the feeling that I wasn't in the same time era, as where I had lived my life before. Merlin's choice of clothe told me that much, either I was in the middle ages, or then Merlin was a cosplayer or he just liked costumes of the middle ages.

"What exactly where you doing in the forest?" Merlin asks. Think fast Darren Shan, come on, come up with a lie.

"I was going for a walk." Gods that sounded ridiculous. Merlin made a grimace. He doesn't believe it, I'm sure of it. Way to go me. I thought Merlin would ask me, but he didn't. I am grateful for that. I wouldn't know how to explain my situation further. And yes the lie is garbage, but the truth doesn't make any real sense either.

"So do you want me show you the way to Camelot?" Merlin asks again and goes out in the sun. I look at him, and think about my options. Either I go with him, out in the sun, where I will get burned, gets to the city. Or I reject his offer, and stay here, out of the suns reach. If Vancha could do it, the I can too, Camelot is surely not that far away. I can make it, I know it.

"I would very much like you to show me the way." I say and smile at him.

Merlin seems to like the answer, but I think he is still suspicious of my earlier answer. It does'nt matter anyway, I just have to get into the city and then find somewhere dark. I'm not going to see him ever again after that.

We small talk, the whole way to Camelot. I feel more comfortable the more we talk, and I slowly feel myself slipping into a more daily atmosphere, forgetting about everything there has happened in the last few years. Merlin is apparently the manservant of some prince, he talks about the prince as if the prince is a friend. That makes me wonder what kind of kingdom I'm in, but does confirm my suspicious of being in a different time. Merlin ask me about my life. And I answer honestly, well as honestly as I can without spilling all of my life and secrets.

"I travelled together with my mentor in a traveling Circus." I answer, and smile at the memories of the Cirque. But a knot forms in the pit of my stomach. All my friends, my family. They are all dead or in a bad shape, all because of Mr. Tiny's despicable idea of entertainment.

"So you're a performer, like acrobats and clowns." the young man asks. I laugh at the thought of me trying to juggle, and shake my head.

"I was not performer like that, but I did perform. Although it was just for a short period of time." I answer. Merlin nods, and open his mouth to say something, but stops. He smiles at me and says.

"It must have been exciting, travelling around and perform."  
"yeah it was. "

I didn't take a long time to get out of the forest, and we are now approaching a big wall, with, what I assume, a city behind it. An enormous wave of noise hits, as we step in on the other side of the wall. People are trading and working all around, it is crowded, and I feel kind of secure, but my skin is beginning to become red, and I hurts. It hurts a lot. I will have to depart from Merlin soon, and find somewhere dark. A man approaches us, before I can say farewell to Merlin.

"You took time finding those herbs Merlin." The man is loud, and his words come out kind of harsh. But Merlin just smiles. Why is I he smiling.

"Yeah, but that's because I had to help someone." Merlin says and looks over at me. "Darren, this is Arthur."

"Prince Arthur to you." Prince Arthur says. What a brat. Well anyway, no need to be a brat myself.

"I am glad to meet you Prince Arthur, I am Darren." I offer my hand for him to shake, the prince takes it and shakes it after a doubtful look. I winced by the handshake, my skin feels as if it is going to fall off. Merlin notices it and says.

"If you want to get some treatment for that," he points at my burned skin. "I know someone that could help you."

Arthur seems to notice the redness of my skin, after Merlin offered me his help. All of the potential friendless Arthur has, seems to be have been replaced by suspicion. I shake my head.

"It is fine, thank you for the offer. But I have burden you enough. I will_" I didn't get to finish my sentence. Because that arrogant brat interrupts me.

"Yes, you should have Gaius to look at it, I doubt he would refuse to help." No. Gods NO. this is not good. I think of running away, to just sprint in the opposite direction of these two. I need shadow, not someone to tend to my burned skin. But Merlin keeps trying to get me to go with them, he looks genuinely worried, and that is why I end up going with them to see this Gaius.


End file.
